Summer Haze & Winter Days
by Blue Pudding
Summary: Brought up in the Mortal World, Katherine Tallyn is quarter fey. Her mother, Mabeline Tallyn, was daughter of Queen Mab and a mortal. Kat doesn't know about her royal grandmother! Taken into the Nevernever and kidnapped by a collection of summer fey and imprisoned in the Seelie Court as a slave, will Oberon and Titania know about her relations? (Puck x OC)


Heat pushed in on me, making me feel as claustrophobic as cat in a box. My white sun hat cast a pathetic patch of shade and did nothing for the almost overwhelming humidity, it was like breathing in bath water.

I lugged my suitcase across the cobbled pathway, my chocolate brown hair swaying each time it's small wheels raced over a particularly large stone as I ambled down the country lane to the small town of Bymere.

I turned a corner, accidentally walking into something. I stumbled back, colliding with the ground. I groaned as the stranger stretched out their hand. I accepted it, and they immediately helped me up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." They announced while picking up my suitcase. I peered up to see this person, and noticed he was rather tall. He had blonde hair that was lightly tussled, and I scented a light whiff of salt and rosemary on him. His eyes were a sky blue, and stood out compared to all his other features.

"I... Thanks. I can have my bag back now." I replied. I tucked a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"I insist carrying it for you. I mean, you must be exhausted." He exclaimed while turning round and walking down the path. He had a slight Irish tweak to his voice.

"Thanks. I mean, I've been trekking here for 2 weeks now... I was kicked off of the coach." I muttered while catching up beside him.

"I didn't catch you name." He said while turning to me.

"Oh! I'm Kat! You are?"

"Tyler, Tyler Ebonrail." He replied.

"No way! The Tyler Ebonrail?! Remember me from pre-school? Katherine Ashgrove?" I squealed, excited.

* * *

-_Flashback-_

_"Hey, Tyler! You want to see my new horsie tomorrow?" I asked while running up to him, my long brown curls bobbing along with me._

_"Oooh! Yes please!" He replied while grabbing my hand and skipping down the old cobbled path._

_"Lets be best friends forever!"_

* * *

"Kat! Oh my gosh it is you! Why, I thought you were familiar!" He exclaimed while pulling me into a quick hug. I squeezed back, grinning.

We quickly ended our embrace, and stood apart smiling. We carried on walking, until we reached the abandoned train tracks.

"Tell you what, I'll meet you here and take you somewhere special tomorrow noon. Deal?" He asked while lightly putting the suitcase on the floor.

"Okay. Tomorrow noon." I announced while shaking his outstretched hand. I grabbed my suitcase, and dragged it behind me to the nearby B&B.

"Bye!" I called out to him. He waved back, and turned round heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

_~THE NEXT DAY~_

* * *

I combed my hair back into a high ponytail, tying an elastic hair bobble around it keeping it secure.

I leapt to the other side of the table, and looked in the small cabinet beside the bed.

Inside was a pen, bottle of sunscreen, and a notepad. I grabbed at the sunscreen, and flicked the cap open. I squeezed a fair amount onto my hand, and massaged it into my sunburnt arms.

"That'll keep it from getting any worse." I muttered to myself while grabbing my rucksack and throwing it behind my back. I whipped out my iPod nano, and earphones. I plugged them in my ears, and connected it to the iPod nano.

I pressed the small button on top, and turned it on. I quickly selected 'Faves', and hooked it onto my shorts pocket.

I ran out of the small room, and stumbled down the stairs. I flew past the counter, and stood out into the burning heat. A song played on my nano, and I suddenly found myself singing along while I made my way to the train tracks.

" (Lily Allens Cover)

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on,"_ I sat down on a nearby bench next to the tracks.

_"I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know__?~"_

A clapping sound commenced behind me after the song finished. I jumped, turning round. Tyler was leant against a tree, grinning.

I shot him a glare while taking out my earphones.

"You creep up like that again and I'll-"

"Sorry! Couldn't resist!" He walked up to me and poked me in the arm. I turned to face him, and realized he had a picnic basket in his other hand. I pointed at it.

"Food? Are we going for a picnic or something?"

"Damn! I was going to keep the food secret! Anyway, lets get going to _somewhere only I know~" _He ended singing a snippet of the song I was singing earlier.

I pinched him in the arm, and he yelped.

I smirked. "Lets get going Lily Allen."

He lead the way through on the tracks, until we climbed in and out loads of trees. suddenly we came to a halt in front of a large hedge, blocking our way forward.

"Great. We're not performing, 'Over the Hedge' are we?" I asked, while flicking through the songs on my iPod.

"Nope. More like 'Under the Hedge'." He replied while crawling through a hole at the bottom of the bush I didn't notice until now.

"Uh, where are you going? I don't have to crawl through that do I?" I knelt down on the other side of the hole. He looked at me through it, and grinned.

"Yes, you do. Now get going Angel."


End file.
